


Cold Feet

by e_mors



Series: Make It Good [9]
Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sex, Smut, Smutty Angst, angsty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_mors/pseuds/e_mors
Summary: Armie and Timmy try to talk - to no avail.





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Title is (as always) from [a song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRQQXJpdufw) by Fink.  
> "Cold feet always walk in a vicious circle" - truer words have never been spoken, people!

The wise thing to do would be to put some distance between them but he just can’t deprive himself of the heat that Armie’s body emits. He leans in closer, puts his lips to his neck that’s still wet from his own tears. Armie tightens the embrace, kisses his hair mumbling „It’s okay, it’s okay”.

He drifts off to sleep without knowing it and when he wakes up, Armie’s arms are still around him, their legs are still intertwined and Armie’s fingertips are trailing his skin ever so delicately.

He shivers a little and wriggles to free himself but Armie doesn’t let go.

„I’m cold” he says apologetically.

Armie looks him in the eyes, then kisses him lightly and whispers „Let’s go to bed under the covers.”

„Okay” he answers and they get up. He goes to the bathroom and closes the door behind him. He takes a piss and looks at himself in the mirror. _You’re such a pussy._ He washes his face and then sits on the edge of the bathtub. He feels hollow, drained, resigned. This is it. Armie finally got what he wanted and after today he’s going to discard him, the game is over, he’s pretty sure of it. Maybe it’s for the best, he will get him out of his system. Maybe he can be free now. _Bullshit._

„Tim?” Armie’s knocking on the door. He sighs and walks out.

He immediately is engulfed in an embrace.

„I thought you were maybe hiding away from me.”

They are still naked and the touch of Armie’s skin and the enormity of his body pressed against him makes his mind hazy. He pushes him away and walks to his discarded clothes to put something on.

„What time is it?” he asks while dressing up.

„Around ten. You want some breakfast?” Armie’s softness makes him a little nauseous. Are they going to play house now?

„Armie. What is this supposed to be exactly?” he tries not to look at him.

Armie walks towards him, still completely naked, ready to hug him again but Timmy steps back.

„Okay. You want to talk now?” his voice is understanding and calm.

„Put some clothes on first, for fuck sake.” The difference between him being clothed and Armie’s bare body seems suddenly uncomfortable.

„Oh, is my body too distracting to you?” Armie laughs a little in attempt to break the tension and Timmy just can’t resist him, he never could.

„To me and anybody with eyes.” he smiles and closes the distance to kiss him. It works like a magic trick on Armie yet again. He’s not used to Timmy initiating contact so he relishes in these instances. He moans into his lips, his cock hard and ready in a second, his hands and mouth ravenous.

Timmy feels his own body betraying him, surrendering to the affection, it takes all of his strength to push himself away.

„See, you need to get dressed if we really want to talk.” he chuckles a little, relaxed despite of himself.

Armie smiles and does as he’s told, while Timmy goes to the kitchen to find something to eat.

When they sit at the table they don’t move and don’t look at the food. They gaze at each other, trying to silently communicate everything that they are about to say out loud, hoping they wouldn’t have to.

Resignation washes over Timmy, swiping away almost everything else. He just waits for the guillotine to drop and tells himself he’s prepared for the heartbreak. But at the same time he can’t stop the buzzing in his stomach, the warmth of love spreading through his veins. It’s impossible to suppress this feeling, especially when he’s looking into these blue eyes.

Armie reads all of this on his face with ease, so he cradles Timmy’s cheek in his hand and says:

„I’m not leaving.” he smiles softly.

But there’s something lurking behind that smile and Timmy knows it.

„But?”

There’s a moment of hesitation, as if Armie can’t bring himself to open the Pandora box.

Finally he summons his courage just to blurt out:

„But I’m so fucking scared, Tim. I’m so scared.”

He casts his head down and hides his face in his hands.

Tim can’t bear it, he jumps off of his chair, stands next to Armie and cradles his face to his chest. Armie’s arms wrap around him and then guide him to straddle his lap.

It seems like once they’ve crossed that line, they can’t stop their bodies from pulling into each other like relentless magnets. They both have no control over this desire.

The hug becomes heated caressing in no time, their lips find the way to each other and everything around them is gone again.

Soon Armie takes off Timmy’s t-shirt and kisses his chest, while Timmy grinds down on Armie’s hard-on. They pant, their eyes clouded, their hands tugging and pinching and squeezing whatever flesh they touch. If they stop, it’s only to look at each other with hunger. Timmy’s eyes glued to Armie’s lips just to see where his tongue is going to lick. Armie’s gaze focused on Timmy’s crotch just to know where to pull the pants down to free his erection. If there is any thinking, it’s only thinking of the want. If they wonder it’s only about each other’s beauty. But mostly they are subject to one of the senses only - the touch. Each place of contact between their skins hot and alive. The sensations jumping from hair being pulled to nipples being nibbled feather-lightly. When Armie’s palm wraps around both of their cocks to stroke and squeeze, there is nothing else. When they scream their orgasms into each other’s mouths, they know nothing more.

Coming down from something like this is slow and melancholic and a bliss in itself. They kiss languorously until their breaths are even.

Timmy’s mind, once turned back on, goes to a place of hope. _He has to feel the same. He can’t let us go, not after this._

„Will you tell her?”

And still, he’s afraid of the answer.

„I will. I just don’t know how.”

There is too much doubt in his voice. Timmy pulls himself up to look at him.

„Fucking bullshit!” he spits in his face. The rush of anger reaches the heightened level astonishingly fast, something he’s getting used to by now.

He stands up, unglues himself from Armie’s sticky skin, feeling disgusted in an instant.

He swiftly walks to the bathroom, scooping up his phone on the way. He closes the door.

Armie jolts after him, knowing.

„What are you doing?” he bangs on the door.

Timmy opens up his e-mail, finds the message from Armie with the letter attached and forwards it to Elizabeth without even blinking.

He opens the door, hands the phone to Armie and says:

„Here. Done. You chicken shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Guys. This is NOT how I planned it at all. I guess people do stupid things in the throws of passion, right?  
> These characters have minds of their own at this point - just wanted to let you know.  
> As always, I'm waiting all agog for your feedback.


End file.
